The Runaway Heiress
by lilybunnyboo18
Summary: Kato Erisa, a new student at Shiroki High School captures the attention of The Pierrot, Irie Kanata. What if he made fun of an Heiress? ( I suck at summaries. sorry!)
1. Prologue

Prologue

_All-set. That's what is said to myself. So many preparation time is used for this plan to happen. My freedom is so close, but I cannot let my guard down yet. I went over my mental check list again. Passport, documents, clothes, pictures, hand phone and money. _

_I slung my back pack, my luggage are already in the car. I looked at my room. I'll miss the collection of books and the view to the garden and the smell of roses outside. I sighed. _

"_Adieu." _

_I closed the door quietly and carefully proceeded to the back of the house where a car is waiting for me. Father wouldn't approve of this of course and he can't know where I'm going. _

_The ride was long and quiet. It would have been discreet to use a cab to go to the airport, but my Butler, Dimitri insist on taking me to the airport. It wouldn't have been an awkward ride if he acted like his cheerful self, but today he was so stiff as a cardboard. _

_Finally arriving at the London Heathrow Airport, Dimitri is as pale as a chalk. I smiled to him. _

"_Don't be like that; I'll be sad if you show your face that way when I'm leaving." I smiled cheekily. _

"_My lady-"_

"_I won't change my mind. You know my life is a living hell here. Good-bye Dimitri." I kissed his cheek and proceeded to the boarding area. I didn't look back. I'm afraid that if I would, I won't leave. _

"_Here comes freedom." _


	2. Chapter 1

**I did some revisions since the first chapter is too short. :)**

**Disclaimer: PoT does not belong to me, only my OCs..but I wish Kanata belongs to me though! ^_^v**

**Chapter 1**

It was the start of a new term. The feeling of post-vacation high fleeted over the students of Shiroki High School. Everyone was talking about their vacation, how their summer homework had gone, checking answers with each other.

Irie Kanata was walking to his school gates; his ever present gentle eyes greeted his school mates, when he caught a new student. He stopped to stare. The new student is a fairly tall girl, creamy complexion and violet eyes that kept on looking around the different buildings of the campus. What's odd with the girl is she's wearing a cap and all her hair is kept inside. _Interesting._

Irie-kun walked to the confused girl. "Ohayogozaimasu! Are you a transfer student?" he asked.

"H-Hai. Is it obvious? I don't know where the admissions office is." Her Japanese has a bit of accent that he can't put his finger on it. He looked at the girl. Her violet eyes are full of worry. It was 10 minutes before the bell rang and she hasn't found the office who would give her schedule.

"Let me help you then. This way." Irie-kun smiled at the girl and led her to the admissions office. The walk to the office gave Irie-kun a time to observe the new student. There's something intriguing about her. He wanted to take that cap she's wearing, just to jest with her, but stopped himself.

"Here we are. Have a nice first day!" Irie-kun said.

"Arigatougozaimasu! Kato Erisa desu. "The girl bowed.

"Don't mind it, as the student council vice president, I'm expected to help new student. Ah, Irie Kanata desu. Yoroshiku!" he smiled at the girl again. "I'll leave now. "

The girl smiled at him and it made his heart stop for a second. It was dazzling. She turned around and muttered a quiet _thanks _he caught and the girl went inside the office.

0o0o0o0

The bell rang signaling the start of homeroom. A groan was heard from inside the room. Erisa stood outside room 2-3. The teacher was to enter the room and introduce her before she can come in. She was so nervous that she thinks she's going to explode. But still, happiness radiated her. For the first time, she's free.

"Everyone, we have a new student, come in Kato-san." The teacher said. Erisa straightened her back, chin up and smiled. She entered with grace but still the shyness of a new student.

"Good morning everyone! I'm Kato Erisa. Nice to meet you all." She bowed and smiled again.

"Alright, are there any questions for Kato-san?"

A few raised their hands. Some were trivial stuff like 'When is your birthday?' or 'what's your favorite color?'. A gentle voice drifted from the last row that asked, 'Why are you wearing a cap to school, Kato-chan?'. She stood frozen, pale and is starting to sweat, hesitating to answer that particular question.

"I think that's enough. You can get to know Kato-san more during your break. Kato-san," the teacher turned to the frozen girl in front. "You may sit beside Irie-san. Irie-san please raise your hand. Now, since summer is over, try your best in your studies in this semester, okay? "

There was a chorus of Hai in the class and Erisa made her way to the window seat on the second row. As she sat down,

"Ne, Kato-chan, we meet again." She turned to her seat mate and saw the one and only, Irie Kanata's smiling face.

0o0o0o0

The morning class drifted away. It was Erisa's first time in a normal class for a long time. It would take a little bit of adjusting on her part. Everything is falling into place. Getting a normal life has always been a dream for her. Everything is normal except maybe she has a feeling a certain strawberry blonde haired person keeps on looking at her. It made her shiver inside in a way. She brushed off the feeling. _Concentrate._

"Okay class, that's it for today. Remember to do your homework." Their English teacher said. Simultaneous groans can be heard as the teacher walked out of the room.

_You call this homework? It's too easy. My homework is about reading Sonnet 18 of Shakespeare and paraphrasing it? Piece of Cake. _She shook her head. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a voice.

A brunette with a very nice smile is standing in front of her.

"Hajimimashte, Kato-san. I'm Minami Atsuko. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, please call me Erisa, Kato-san is not working for me." Erisa replied with a smile.

"oh, okay then Erisa, call me Atsuko-chan then, Iiyo? By the way, do you like to eat with me and my friend? We could tour you around the campus too!"

Then Erisa was swished away to the cafeteria to eat with Atsuko-chan and her friend Chise-chan. She was introduced to her after meeting Atsuko-chan. She was full of smiles and was really friendly while talking to her new friends.

"Erisa, what school did you come from?" Atsuko-chan eagerly asked. Erisa smiled at her, just looking at Atsuko's cheerful face makes her smile. It's contagious.

" I was homeschooled since I was 9 years old. I live abroad my whole life and I came here to Japan because my mom is a Japanese and I want to see it for myslef." She gently touched the truth. Well, kinda. Maybe a pinch of the truth wouldn't hurt.

"Really? Then you moved with your parents?" Now it's Chise-chan's turn to ask.

"Iiye, mom died in a plane crash when I was 8. And my dad is busy with…work. So I came alone." Erisa replied nonchalantly.

"Gomen, Erisa. I din't know about your mom. " Chise-chan bowed to her. Shaking her head,

"Don't worry about it. That's way in the past now."

Atsuko-chan tilted her head which Erisa found cute.

"Ne Erisa, Why are you wearing a hat? Maybe you have a bad hair day that you hide your hair under, no?" Atsuko-chan joked to Erisa. But the latter just kept quiet about it.

The lunch and campus tour was great. The facilities she'd seen on pictures are to her expectations. She met other friends of Atsuko-chan and Chise-chan. Unbeknowst to her, a certain red-eyed person is watching. Observing, her from afar. This girl is very interesting. He smiled. _Exciting._

**Reviews and suggestions are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

Where do I begin? Thank you for my dear friend Devil'sBlade, For editing, for reviewing, for giving advices and for the ideas you gave me. You are awesome!

This chapter is dedicated to YOU! 3

PoT/NPoT is solely belongs to Takeshi Konomi, not Hiroki Aiba though. :3

Chapter 2

Running has always been a pleasure for Erisa. Her cousins and friends prefer playing golf, or tennis, or even horseback riding, but her choice of sport is running. She's not fast but she likes the feeling of freedom to where her feet takes her to. She didn't exactly care where she goes. That morning, a few days after going to school, she decided to do her early morning jog just to sweat away.

She was not jogging with a particular place in mind; she just let her legs take her to wherever. She started jogging in a slow pace, then followed by running. The upbeat music blaring through her headphones as she ran. Ignoring her protesting leg muscles, she pushed her limit and was soon catching her breath, hands on her knees. She stood up straight and looked around. She was in front of her school. I jogged a bus ride away from home? She thought as she looked around and found the grounds empty; after all it's only six-thirty in the morning and classes don't start until 8:30. Making sure her hair is tucked away inside her beanie; she stepped inside the school and decided to have a morning stroll.

0o0o0o0

Irie Kanata was sifting through his paper works for the student council and he feels a headache coming. Sign here and there, signature of approval here and there in every stack of paper on his desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. His tennis practice was tiring, followed by his part time job, and school work that took all night. He was tired and not to mention sleep deprived.

He yawned and stood up to stretch his legs. Walking over to the window, expecting to see a bunch of trees and benches lined the grounds. He was startled to see a lovely girl, like an angel with fiery red hair. Fiery hair since the sun is shining on her. She was looking at a sakura tree with a teary yet gentle amethyst eyes and thin lips drawn into a sad smile. He locked his sight at the stranger.

0o0o0o0

Sakura trees are one of Erisa's favorite plants. Without thinking, she took off her beanie, as a sign of respect and came closer to the tree. It reminds her of her mother so much. In her mother's garden, there used to be a sakura tree where they usually play together. She got teary eyed from the memory. Her mother is even named after this tree. The thought made her smile and teary all over again. As if sensing someone was looking at her, she snapped back from her reverie. She put on her beanie, and turned to look at the tree going up to the window just above it. Finding no one was looking out, she shrugged the feeling off, and resumed her jog back to her apartment.

0o0o0o0

He didn't know, but the moment he saw the stranger looking at the sakura tree, instinct told him to hide. His heart, beating fast, he could feel his face heating up. Like a child being caught red-handed. Not to mention his heart is beating like crazy. He chuckled and shook his head just to shake off this feeling. Irie went to his desk again to resume his paper work. He stared. And stared. And stared, but to no avail. Instead, his mind is flying back to the girl he just saw now, her smile, her eyes, her musical laughter and her wit she has shown him for the past few days. One name escaped from her lips.

"Erisa, huh?"

0o0o0o0

The morning jog did wonders for Erisa. It was like she was injected with endorphins because she was so pumped for the day. She hummed her way in her classroom.

"Ohayo Erisa-chan!" Atsuko greeted her enthusiastically. She greeted back and proceeded to her desk. They fell into a conversation with Atsuko in a nonstop chatter. The chair beside her moved and she saw Irie-san who just arrived as well, although he looks a bit tired.

"Ohayo, futari-tomo!" He greeted casually.

"Ne, Kanata, did you see Chise-chan on your way to school? You guys are neighbors, right?" Atsuko worriedly asked him.

"Oh, she called me saying that she isn't going to school today. I don't know why. "He shrugged at her.

"But-"

"Good morning everyone! Go to your seats now, our class is about to start."

The students scrambled for their seat and scraping of chairs can be heard. Sighs can be heard throughout the room. Their first subject today is Classics, and Erisa has to admit that it's an easy subject since it's about Western Classics, but decided not to talk about it.

"Now, since some of you didn't do well in your homework, I'll assign a homework to be done by partners. This is to be submitted next week. Your partners will be your seatmates."

Erisa looked at Irie-san and smiled. "Let's do our best, ne Irie-san?"

"Of course." He nodded.

0o0o0o0

The next day….

The school bell rang signifying the end of the last period. Some students are busy fixing their things, some are making plans to go out and eat and some dashed out of the room to their club activities. Erisa, busy fixing her things, bumped with her seat mate accidentally.

"Gomen ne, Irie-san." She grimaced. He looked like he was going to dash off to the student council room.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled at her and was about to go to the student council when Atsuko-chan stopped him.

"hhhmmm….where are you going, Kanata? Didn't you promised me that we will all go to dinner," Atsuko-chan, similing cutely, was using a threatening voice, her usually lively gray eyes are now piercing at them. "And you will be going too, Erisa." She looked at Erisa and and the latter just sweat dropped. Irie remembered that he indeed promised. He sweat dropped at the look of Atsuko-chan.

"Both of you stay there and don't go anywhere." She was back to her usual self, and was back to fixing her things.

They both nodded in response, although Erisa heard Irie-san mutter a very quiet shimatta. She just giggled and shook her head.

Irie-san looked at the person beside him. The more he looks at her, the more he wants to take that cap and-

"All done!" Atsuko ran up to them. "We'll be going to a French Restaurant. So, let's go to a store first and buy outfits, shall we? My treat!"

Before they could even protest, they were riding a car to go to a department store, Erisa was assuming. She was shocked when they arrived at the "Department Store" Atsuko-chan was talking about. It was a high class shopping area. In the inside, there were comfy chairs and racks of cocktail dresses, long gowns, coats, purses and everything you need for a formal occasion.

The three was brought to the comfy chairs and were asked to sit down. Atsuko was whisked by a woman to choose her dress and Irie-san and Erisa was left alone.

"Ne, Irie-san, aren't you worried about Atsuko-chan going to this store? I mean, can she pay for all this?" She questioned the boy beside her.

"Yes, she can. Her father is the CEO of a fashion company here in Japan." He stated mildly.

"Oh… what fashion company?" Now, she was interested. Atsuko-chan didn't really tell her this piece of information.

"Witten Fashion Industry. I think it's a western or European brand." He said.

Erisa's blood ran cold. She just nodded as a response. Irie-san was about to ask her sudden change when a woman, the same woman who took Atsuko-chan, ushered Erisa away too.

The fitting room is quite big. Although it's only one fourth of her wardrobe back in England. She Immediately saw Atsuko-chan being fitted in a light blue, tube top dress that falls just above her knee. Erisa didn't want to disturb her and followed the woman who took her.

Racks of evening dresses are in front of her. Every color is not really a good color for her hair. She was thinking about this when she didn't realize that to wear these kind of gown, she would have to take off her cap. She grimaced at the thought about how to escape this dilemma.

"Ara, you should take off your cap Miss." The woman looked at her with professional eyes.

She gave it a thought. She is in Japan for heaven's sake! People here color their hair in any color they want. Oh what the heck. Gathering her bravery, she took off her cap. She first thought the woman will criticize her hair color but to her surprise, she nodded in approval and got out five dresses from the rack.

"You should try these on please."

She quietly abided all the woman's instruction and finally picked out a cream colored dress. It seemed to be a good choice to match her hair color. Her dress, is just like Atsuko-chan but hers is ruffled on the hem, that falls way above her knees. After an hour of getting ready for this stupid dinner, as Erisa thought all through this dress up, she was ready.

She got out of her fitting room and saw Atsuko-chan standing in front of a mirror.

"Atsuko-chan! You look great!" Erisa exclaimed. And indeed she is, her blue, tube top dress sparkled in the light, her hair is styled in a half-up, half-down updo, and a simple high-heeled silver shoes. Eventhough she didn't wear lavish jewelry, just a simple bracelet, she looked really pretty.

Atsuko-chan turned around and her eyes widened. Atsuko-chan just stared at Erisa.

"Do I look alright?" Erisa suddenly became self-conscious and went to pat her hair, expecting her cap was on, but she realized that she was not wearing any. She gave her a tentative smile.

"Ne, Atsuko-chan?" She poked her friend on the forehead. At last, she was out of her reverie. Atsuko-chan shook her head and gave Erisa another look from head to toe.

Atsuko-chan cannot believe that the girl standing in front of her is Erisa. Her long curly red hair is let down. The cream colored dress she was wearing was a layered style ruffles. Unlike her dress, it was strapped. She wore a simple locket she doesn't remember seeing in the store. She looked so pretty. It was a wonder why she was always hiding her hair under her cap.

"Wow…You…look…Why do you wear a stupid hat and cover your hair if you're this beautiful?!" she suddenly exclaimed. She suddenly laughed at Atsuko-chan and tugged her out of the room.

"Let's just go and get out of here." She shook her head. Going to Japan was a very good decision.

When they went out, Irie-san was out and waiting already. When he saw them, his eyes widened and stood up abruptly.

Irie-san was dressed in a white coat and under it is a black oxford shirt with a red tie, similar to his eyes. If he was cute in his school uniform, now he was handsome. Well, his eyes are staring at her right now.

Noticing the gaze exchanged by the two, Atsuko-chan excused herself, and left her party handbag which she shoved on Erisa's grasps.

Erisa smiled self-consciously at him. She tried to break the bubble of silence.

"Hi Irie-san." She smiled at him again. "We can sit while waiting, you know."

As if he was taken out of his reverie, he regained his composure and sat down across her. Erisa put Atsuko-chan's party bag on the chair and sat down comfortably.

0o0o0o0

Irie cannot believe that he was looking at such a beautiful girl in front of him. Her red hair is let down. It curled into the tips, which he wants to rake his hands over. Her dress, which he noticed is too short to die for. All in all, she looked like a princess.

Atsuko-chan arrived and pulled them out of the store and into the car. They drove into the town and after 15 minutes, arrived at a high class restaurant.

They walked into the receptionist. She smiled at them.

"Reservation for Miss Minami Atsuko." Atsuko-chan told the receptionist. The lady nodded and led them to a table near the center of the restaurant.

Atsuko-chan thought that the table setting or the menu or even the food would be foreign to Erisa. But all throughout the dinner she acted like a well mannered lady from a high status family. Weird….

"Gommen futari tomo. The president just texted me, and we need to meet up for some discussions. " Irie-san Apologized and went to meet the president.

"Ara, there he goes. Maybe we should just go home, ne Erisa?" Atsuko-chan sighed and called the waiter for the bill when she realized she wasn't carrying her purse.

"Where's my purse?" Atsuko-chan saw that Erisa's eyes widened…

"I left it…."

Shoot.

And Erisa's heart couldn't beat normally at that hour.

Any reviews? :)


End file.
